Unexpected
by Just-Riley
Summary: Well, that was unexpected...   Rating for later chapters!


I don't own Adam or Tommy, or the others!

* * *

><p>Adam lay in his bed around midnight, trying to get to sleep. It was still a bit early in the tour, and Adam was having trouble sleeping on the new Glamnation bus. His room was in the back of the bus with a large bed fitted with black satin sheets, dark blue walls, and only one window. As per usual, he was sprawled out on his stomach, his back bare to the stuffy air, with the sheets draped haphazardly across him with the top of his briefs peaking out the top.<p>

Light freckles sprinkled across a toned, muscular back rose and fell steadily with his even breathing as he tried to lull himself into sleep. Arms raised above his head one under each of the two stacked pillows under his head flexed with twitches of impatience as he snuggled his face deeper into the soft, downy pillow.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, his mind finally clearing and leaving a wonderful silence in his ears, he heard a knock at the door. He groaned loudly, wishing that he person at his door could have just waited until morning.

"What?" His voice was thick with tiredness and he hoped that would be hint enough to get the person to go away.

"H-hey Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?" It was Tommy's voice that sounded through the darkness. A bit annoyed, but significantly less annoyed than he'd have been had someone else knocked on his door; Adam huffed a bit and bid him to enter. A thin ray of light seeped into the room as Tommy opened the door, shutting it quickly behind him, and darkness enveloped them again. The raven haired man could hear Tommy making his way to the bed, leaving the light switch off.

The side of the bed dipped a bit and Adam shifted over to make room for the blond. It was a ritual of theirs. If one of them needed to talk about something serious, they'd just go to the other's room and lay in bed together, talking. If it was truly important, or if one was nervous about something, they'd end up snuggled up together. There was an unspoken sort of understanding that, when worried, Tommy needed someone to hold him, and Adam needed someone to hold.

Tommy tapped at Adam's bare shoulder lightly and Adam rolled onto his back, letting Tommy crawl into the spot that Adam had been trying to sleep in. "What's wrong, Tommy?" Adam's voice was still a bit thick, but with a reassuring feel to it. He rolled back to Tommy, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on Tommy's shoulder, it was routine for Adam to lay himself this way when Tommy came to him and for Tommy to curl up against Adam when they were in the bassist's room.

Tommy lay there in his boss' arms and sighed. His pajama pants were slung low on his hips and he wore no shirt, his skin pressed into that of the natural ginger. "I'm having some trouble with someone," the singer waited for Tommy to continue. "It's this guy with the tour."

Adam couldn't help himself and glanced up at his bass player, just barely able to make out his features in the darkness. "What kind of trouble?" When Tommy remained silent for a moment, Adam asked again, "Tommy, what kind of trouble?"

"Well, romantic trouble." Tommy seemed a bit reluctant to call it what it was and Adam could see him chewing on his bottom lip.

"Tommy," Adam reached up and lightly kissed the older man, stopping the blond from cutting through his lip with his teeth. "You want me to talk to the guy?"

"No, I wa-" Tommy stopped speaking when Adam rolled a bit, now half on top of the little bass player. "It's not like he's doing anything Adam. He doesn't even know how I feel."

This caused the natural ginger to stop for a moment and think. "You're the one that likes him?" Tommy stayed silent and turned a bit toward his boss, scooting down so that their faces were level.

"He's a really great guy, y'know? The only real problem is that I don't know if he even likes me." Tommy looked a bit sad as he snuggled up closer, his hands wrapping around Adam's torso. "What if I say something and he isn't interested? I mean, he's with Glamnation. I don't want to make things weird."

Adam tightened his hold on the blond and stroked his back. A slight nuzzle at his cheek had the larger man pressing a soft kiss against Tommy's fringe. "How could he not like you, Glitterbaby?" Rolling fully on top of his bassist, Adam continued, "You're adorable and look like such a little twink, babe, and he'd be an idiot to not want you."

He felt his blond squirm a bit as the raven haired man pressed a few small kisses to his cheek, jaw, and neck. A few soft kisses, like the snuggling, were also part of the routine, a small way of comforting the other.

"I just don't want him to get all weird around me." The bassist snuggles himself closer to the younger man's chest as he spoke, muffling the words a bit. "I think I might love him."

Adam felt his heart breaking a bit at those words. His bassist, the straight boy that he'd fallen in love with only holding himself back because of his preference for women, had fallen for some random guy? "Tell him. It'll turn out fine."

As they lay there in each other's arms, they both sink into their own thoughts. Both wished to say something to relieve the now awkward silence. It finally broke when Tommy asked the question, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Adam wanted to say no, he didn't want to have to hold the man he loved as he dreamt of another, but he just couldn't let him go. "Of course, baby. You can always stay here."

Tommy curled a bit closer and nuzzled at Adam's chest. The ginger's heart clenched and he forced himself to think of something else. After nearly an hour, he was able to fall asleep, dreaming of being able to hold Tommy as a lover, rather than just a comforter. Finally feeling Adam's relax into sleep, Tommy looked up at the sleeping man's face and marveled at his beauty. He couldn't stop himself, craning up to press a soft kiss to the singer's lips.

As he whispered, his lips brushed softly over Adam's, "It's you. I think I love you, Adam."


End file.
